Alexander Weir
Alexander Weir is part-time adjunct professor of English and creative writing at Boston University as well as full time literature teacher at Pope Pius XI high school, where he is Rhea's teacher. He is a portrayed by Andrew Rhodes in both Hence These Tears and Salvation. Profile A native of Chicago, Alexander received his Masters of Education from Marquette University before moving to Boston to persue his doctorate. The classic example of a nice guy, he now finds himself as Rhea's professor. Although he has an easy going and charasmatic demeanor, the last several month have been filled with sadness. Hence These Tears Prior to leaving for Boston, Sarah Alessandro, mother of his friend John, and a woman who was practically his surrogate mother, passed away. Alexander attended the funeral, despite rising tensions between himself and John. Complicating the matter was his realtionship with their childhood friend, Alisson. When John walked out on her without explanation she turned to Alexander. Believing their relationship was over, Alisson went to tell John she was leaving him--only to learn the reason John walked out was grief over his mother's death. Alisson finds herself torn between the men she loves. Resigned to the fact that her heart is truely with John, Alexander realizes that his place is now in Boston. Relationship With Alisson Alexander's first appearance in the series comes half way through the first act of Hence These Tears. He is briefly mentioned by Alisson earlier in the play when she tells John that she left messages with their friends back at Marquette. After the Alessandro family departs to make arraingements at the funeral home, Alexander arrives at the house to offer his condolences. He finds Alisson alone watching John's cousin, Renee. It is established during their conversation that the two have been close friends far longer than she has known John. Prior to them finding out about Sarah's death, the distance between her and John had begun to change the nature of their relationship, and she eventually found herself with Alexander. The two began to persue a sexual relationship, which ultimately led to Alisson's decision to leave John. He disapproved of Alisson's desire to confront John, and was later stunned to learn about Sarah's death. Despite this, he used the funeral as an attempt to convince Alisson to commit to leaving John and joining him in Milwaukee (Boston-Salvation). When it becomes evident that Alisson is still in love with John, the two part company, both angry and hurt. Although he has moved on from Alisson by the events of Salvation, it is clear that his feelings for her are still strong. While he feels guilt for how they ended their relationship, he admits to Chase that he has not spoken to her since their argument. Robin, however is quick to point out that regardless of his feelings for Melissa, he still pines for Alisson. Relationship with Melissa Although Alisson is frequently mentioned throughout Salvation, the focus of Alexander's life has moved on to his relationship with Melissa. Alexander and Melissa first met in college sometime prior to the events of Hence These Tears while vacationing at Alisson's family cottage in Crane's Bay. He indicates to Chase that they were introduced at a party via mutual friends. (SA: Vade Retro). During the events of Hence These Tears, Alexander mentions dating Melissa, however John's reaction indicates that she may not have been a close acquaintence. Following his departure from Chicago, Alexander moved to Boston and accepted a teaching position. While there and with the events of Hence These Tears still fresh in his mind, he had a chance encounter with Melissa Weller. The two became close and eventually sparked a romantic relationship. Alexander cared very deeply for Melissa, however her unresolved issues with her brother's dissapearance, along with her secretive relationship with Robin Quick put significant strain on their relationship. Her involvement in the organization searching for Westryn's Daughter began to spark risky, erratic and dangerous behavior. Their relationship ended when, during a sexual encounter, Melissa asked Alexander to choke her. Although Alexander cared very deeply for her, he believed that she wanted something from him that he was unable to give. Ironically because she had been able to hide her involvement with Robin and John so well, Alexander was unable to recognize her behavioral changes for what they were. Other Relationships Alexander is shown to have close relationships with Sarah Alessandro, Francesca Alessandro and Renee Cipriani. Very little is known about his family life, but from the way he speaks of Sarah, it indicates that they were very close and that he considered her a surrogate mother. According to the producers, this relationship will be explored further in Project Nephilim: Babylon. Several times during Hence These Tears, Alexander and Francesca can be seen together in the background at the funeral, and the two often finish each others sentences and jokes. Their realtionship seems to be that of siblings or best friends, although Francesca's behavior towards him in Tears indicates that she may have feelings for him. Alexander's relationship with Renee is one of the more memorable ones in Hence These Tears and is referenced in Salvation. When Renee was much younger, Alexander would often read to and play with her. As a result, Renee began to idolize him. During Hence These Tears he mentions to Alisson that one of the first books he read to her was Lord of the Rings--something that surprises Alisson who is concerned that she was so young. To her credit, though, Renee grew up to be an avid reader, though throughout the series, she asks Alexander to read to her, however he is not seen to do so. In both Hence These Tears and Salvation, she is seen reading a copy of The Hobbit. The Other Alexander During the first run of Hence These Tears, a number of core cast members had understudies. During one performance, the role of Alexander Weir was played by Jonathan Sacramone. His portrayal of the character was significantly different, emphasizing many of the darker aspects of the character. Alexander Weir has always walked a fine line between selfishness and sincerity. The Other Alexander edged him closer to the darker side of the spectrum, while still portraying him as a charming and charismatic nice guy. Jonathan Sacramone, would later go on to portray the villainous corporate lawyer, Lindsey Morgan, in Salvation. Trivia *During the events of Hence These Tears, there is little or no indication of the character's love of all things geeky. Indeed, during the stage play, it is strongly indicated that, of the two, John is the geek. *Throughout Hence These Tears, actor Andrew Rhodes had diffculty remembering/pronouncing the name Melissa Weller. Naturally, to torture him, the script for Salvation has him in a relationship with Melissa Weller. *Actor Andrew Rhodes and Shaine Carney only appear on camera together once, despite their relationship being central to the storyline. Due to their hectic schedules, their entire relationship was shot in a single afternoon. *Alexander Weir and John Alessandro only appear together in a flashback to the events of Hence These Tears. They never appear together in the present timeline of Salvation. *Alexander is seen sporting a goatee in Hence These Tears, however during the flashbacks in Salvation, despite wearing identical costuming, he is clean shaven. This is due to the actor being commited to another role and unable to change his appearance for the shoot. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters